Elsa and the Guardians
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: When Jack died, Elsa went mad with grief. She found herself in a mental hospital admitting that the guardians were real. So when the Easter Rabbit shows up and tells her that Jack is alive, she will do anything not to lose him again.


**Hello! **

**So I made this oneshot (which will stay a oneshot)**

**It is based off of a tv show, see if you can figure it out.**

**MESSAGE TO MY FOLLOWERS! I HAVE RELEASED A SCHEDULE ABOUT RELEASE DATES AND CHAPPIES. IN MY PROFILE!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Why am I here?' Elsa asked herself silently, looking at the ceiling.<p>

She asked herself this often, almost daily. She didn't like the topic but always asking the question somehow helped her. It gave her the poisonous pleasure of relief of some sanity, which forced her to keep going.

'Because you're mad' she answered.

A tear slithered down her cheek, she wiped it off quickly. She didn't particularly like answering and more than often left the answer out. It reminded her of how mentally scarred she was, and although she didn't address the problem and she despite her desperate attempts to ignore it, answering the question always did it, someway or another.

'And why are you mad?'

This question she usually didn't ask, she never wanted to ask this questions as it would make her feel as if she were drowning, reaching up in hope but sinking nevertheless. Why she asked herself this question today was beyond her, and to be honest, she wished she could have stopped.

'Because I believe in the childish stories to this day. I believed in Jack Frost, a guardian of the children of the world. I believed in his friends; a tooth fairy with glistening feathers, a man who was made out of and could control sand, a giant humanoid rabbit who could speak and Santa Claus,' she laughed aloud 'how mad I must be'

A metallic knock sounded on the door, breaking her thought process.

'Ms. Ludovic, the doctor wants to see you' an attendee of hers' voice sounded on the other side of the door, his voice bland yet somehow demanding.

She sat up her back cracking with the movement. She looked around her cell, well the attendants called them rooms, but the lack, of well, everything made it a cell. Another thing was a room contained life and some happiness in its walls but these cells held only pain, sorrow and madness and all the life seemed to be dried up. These, so called, rooms contained an uncomfortable, springy, sheet less bed, a mini bathroom that had set the record for being the worst one Elsa had ever been to and a small chair in the corner where she had placed a small pile of clothes.

She got up and lazily walked towards the chair picking the first item of clothing which turned out to be a plain blue dress and put on a pair of old boots that were slowly but surely falling apart.

She announced she was proper and the attendant opened the door. As soon as she stepped out he pulled her arms behind her and forced her forward.

Their footsteps echoed loudly down the hall as they walked to the center of the building where the doctors office was. The only light came from barred openings which the attendants called windows. Water, or at least she hoped it was water, dripped down from the ceiling hitting her in the face once or twice.

They passed cells of other patients who tried to touch her arms, one or two screamed of their yearn for her flesh, some shouted that no matter what she did she was broken but a broken no doctor could cure and the rest asked for freedom, why they asked her for made her feel lucky that she hadn't sunken too deep into the quicksand of insanity. The attendant just slapped their hands with a horse whip and ordered them to stay silent.

They entered the doctor's office and sat down promptly. She placed her hands on her lap and focused her eyes past the doctor.

'Elsa, how lovely it is to see you again! Have you been feeling better?' In his somewhat German accent, he tried to talk enthusiastically. But Elsa knew the doctor to be anything but enthusiastic. Elsa nodded slowly.

'Well, isn't that positively wonderful?' He smiled but it seemed more fake than authentic. Actually most of the doctor seemed to be more fake than authentic, his shiny bald head had a large sew line in the middle of it, his lip extended outwards as if his upper lip were a slightly steep ski slope and Elsa had never seen his eyes, he wore black driving goggles.

'Isn't it?' Elsa replied back, her eyes staring into nowhere and her face and voice devoid of emotion.

'So Elsa, I've been wondering, since you're feeling so much better, who were these guardians you spoke of?'

Elsa looked at him and looked into his black goggles. 'There were five of them; the Easter Bunny, the guardian of hope, he was a giant rabbit with a foreign accent and he lived in a large warren. Then there was the Tooth Fairy, the guardian of memories, she was similar to a human except for her the multicolored feathers the covered her body and she lived in a tooth castle with millions of little tooth fairies. There was also the Sandman, who was the guardian of dreams, a mute man who was made completely out of sand and made dreams out of the same thing, he never lived anywhere. There was Santa Claus who was called North, the guardian of wonder, he was a big man and like the Easter Rabbit had a foreign accent though his was deeper and was gruff. He lived in his workshop with millions of elves and yetis who created the toys. And finally,' Elsa drew in a sharp breath, 'Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, he seemed the most human out of all of them, he had the power of frost and ice and brought winter in with his stride' .

She explained all of this in a toneless voice, the doctor never interrupted and waited until she had finished.

'And were these 'guardians' real?'

Elsa shook her head rapidly, 'they were just imaginary friends I had created so I wouldn't be so lonely'.

She used to believe that this had been a lie but the more time she had spent here the more she realised it was true. Her childhood had been extremely lonely and maybe these imaginary figures she had read about had somehow improved her life. So when she became clinically depressed in adulthood she must have thought she needed them again but the doctor was helping her find out she didn't.

'And this Jack Frost, you told me once you had developed romantic feelings towards him but before you could find out if he did too he was, um, killed. Is this correct?'

A tear streamed down Elsa's cheek, 'yes doctor'

'Well Elsa what if I told you, I had found a way to help you forget?'

She looked at him hopefully, a waterfall promising to come, mentioning Jack was like pouring lemon on a fresh wound.

'Will it hurt?' She asked through a sob.

He stood from his seat behind his desk and stood in front of her. 'Only slightly' he whispered, 'but you will be in less pain than you are in now'. He sat back at his place behind his desk. He opened his drawer, pulled out a sheet of paper and slid in front of her. He also gave her a quill from an ink pot to the side of the desk. 'Just sign by the dotted line' he instructed.

She took the quill in her hand and signed her name. She handed it back to him to which he smiled evilly. 'Let me get my equipment prepared, please wait in your room until further notice.'

She stood up and walked towards the door where her attendant was waiting. Like previously, he took hold of her arms and pushed her to her "room". He shut the door and left her in silence.

'Jack,' she thought, 'I caused your death and I could not save you, I am so sorry'.

Her eyes watered as she remembered their encounter. It had been a calm midsummer's morning in Arendelle when she had stolen the royal jewels from King Hans. What a wonderful morning it was, the king had been fuming but Elsa's adrenaline had powered her escape. She remembered reaching the forest and looking for somewhere to hide. Finding the cave had probably been the luckiest moment of her life.

She laughed as she remembered sitting by the entrance for five minutes before the fool inside had noticed her. 'What do you think you are doing in my cave?' he had said. She could not see through the darkness so it did not matter.

'_Your _cave? No, I think not, this cave is Arendelle's land; therefor it most likely would belong to me! I am a citizen of Arendelle after all.' She retorted.

'Wait, you can hear me?'

'Sadly, yes'

The voice stepped out of the shadows; messy hair the colour of snow, ghostly pale skin and odd clothes. She soon realised she was staring and moved her gaze away.

That man had been Jack Frost. And once the guards had disappeared they became immediate friends. They had traveled many worlds, seen many things, and everything had taken Elsa's breath away. Jack had promised her a better home than Arendelle but it did not matter because as long as Jack was nearby she felt at home. She realised how utterly foolish it sounded but as her love increased for this 'guardian of fun', she found herself wanting the same amount of love in return. Every nudge, every wink, every cute little gesture he made towards her had made her heart go twice as fast and made her cheeks burn.

Their final moment together had been as painful as a fatal wound. They were on a snowy mountain top with a beautiful view of Neuschwanstein Castle she had decided it would be there when she told him she loved him. Elsa stood up and put a hand on her eyebrows to shield the sunlight, the snow reflected it quite brightly. She took a deep breath, 'There's something I need to tell you Jack.' She stated calmly.

He stood up and stood next to her 'What is it?'

'I-I-I-I w-well I-'

'Although I find this particularly lovely, I'm afraid I will have to cut it short.' Elsa recognised the voice. 'I have been looking everywhere for you, Elsa, I'm afraid you have something I want.'

The man who stood in front of Elsa was no other than King Hans himself. He wore a white snow suit and held on to the handle of his sword which hung from a belt at his hip.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but before she could Jack stood in front of her. 'If you want her, you will have to go through me' he shouted. Snowflakes started falling around them.

Hans flicked his hands and his hidden guards advanced on them, Elsa had learned a few tricks from the guardian, allowing her to defeat her enemies in combat. They started beating their enemies, swapping sides if the other was having trouble with their opponent. But Elsa and Jack soon found the amount of challengers too much to handle. So as Elsa and Jack were forced to the ground, the king smirked. He walked towards Jack who seemed worse-for-wear with a black eye and a slit through his cheek. Hans cupped his chin with his thumb and first finger and lifted it upwards so his eye would face him.

'So this is the legendary Jack Frost?' He sighed and turned Jack's head side-to-side once. 'This is rather disappointing, I was hoping for a challenge'.

Jack spat in his face, leaving a trail of red saliva on Hans' cheek. Hans looked appalled he backed away wiping his face with a handkerchief vigorously. He turned towards one of his guards 'Dispose of him' he said.

Jack smiled at Elsa 'Do not worry, Elsa, I will be alright. I'm immortal, they cannot kill me'

Elsa smiled briefly, her heart hammering in her chest. A guard was approaching with a wet sword. With a last pulse of energy she kicked her guards' shins and freed her hands. She grabbed Jack's face with both her hands and pushed her lips onto his, her heart soaring. She ran out of breath and came out of the kiss and started untying his hands. After a few seconds the guards came to their senses and taking all precautions on board hit her on her head with the blunt edge of one of their swords.

While her vision was fading she saw the oncoming guard set fire to his sword and push it through Jack's stomach. Jack fell down, leaving fresh marks in the snow and as her eyes closed she thought _'Fire melts ice'_.

A loud banging on Elsa's door broke her thought bubble. 'The doctor is ready for you' her attendant announced.

He walked her to the surgery practice. She was asked to lie on her stomach and with her face on a pillow. Even before the doctor started the procedure, she was uncomfortable, her nose didn't know where to go and she didn't want her mouth touching the tray she lay on for fear of what had been on it before her. She just tried to picture what could have happened if she hadn't stolen the jewels, she pictured bells, a house, little children and that's when the drilling started.

If you had walked into the Arendelle's mental hospital at that exact moment you would have heard the chorus of horrifying screams and wails coming from the surgery practice. If you had walked by the practice for some reason you would have seen the blood which lay caked and splatted on people and things all around the room.

Elsa's memories were gone, most of the back of her brain was too but she had somehow remained alive. Once she was in a somewhat healthy condition the doctor had her sit up and had the attendant accompany her to her room.

Her vision had faded quite dramatically and she had trouble seeing if things were in the dark or of a darker shade. So she lay her head down on her bed, she was tired and her head throbbed painfully.

She had many questions that needed answering but she knew of no one who could answer them, she knew of no one in general.

Her door sprung open and a giant humanoid rabbit stepped in.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, it must be the lack of accuracy with her eyesight. She was hallucinating, obviously, no such things existed.

He walked towards her. She covered her head with her hands and cowered on her bed. 'Stay back! You are not real, my head throbs and creates these visions!'

'After everything we've been through, "stay back" is all I get?' He said

'Just a hallucination, just a hallucination, just a hallucination' she muttered in repetition.

'Oh, I'm real alright and I've come to tell you something, Jack is alive! Sandy saw him!'

'Who is this Jack you speak of and Sandy? I haven't the slightest idea of why my mind would create such weird visions?'

'Wait, you mean you don't remember?'

Attendants came running down the hall. 'Well this just got a whole lot harder'.

The rabbit grabbed Elsa and threw him over his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Elsa, but this is the only way I can take you there!'

'Take me where?! Put me down! Stop talking to this Elsa!' Elsa wriggled and protested as the Easter Rabbit took her to North.

To be Continued-

Next Time in Elsa and the Guardians-

'What the hell do you mean, you didn't exactly see him?!' The rabbit shouted at the mute man.

He shrugged and showed various images above his head.

'Well, it's worth a shot' he sighed determinedly, 'now we only need to get her to remember'


End file.
